The fire and the thud
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: AU. OC. Drabbles. Ginny Weasley es hiperactiva, insomne, fanatica de un montón de cosas muggles y muy muy orgullosa. Su madre siempre dijo que la adicción al café le traería nada bueno y Molly no sabe la razón que tenía. Aunque visto desde otra perspectiva era lo que la pelirroja necesitaba... quien sabe.
1. Mardy Bum

Ginny es como un torbellino de fuego allá donde va, habla rápido y va corriendo a todos lados aunque no sea necesario. Habla alto, ríe mucho y la mitad del tiempo se lo pasa dejando atrás a quien sea porque nadie consigue seguirle el ritmo.

Es hiperactividad en estado puro.

Más de una vez sus compañeras de cuarto se la han encontrado sobre la cama, con una vieja camiseta de alguno de sus muchos hermanos saltando y cantando canciones muggles sintonizadas desde su vieja radio.

Y este año no va a ser para menos.

El primero de septiembre entró en el cuarto, seguida por Hermione y Gabrielle. Romilda, su compañera desde primero ya estaba acomodando sus cosas.

Romilda era buena chica, y muy maja, su único problema era que de cuatro palabras que decía cinco eran para piropear a un chico y Ginny, Ginny solo desconectaba… ¡Craso error!

Porque, si por una vez en su vida Ginny no hubiese desconectado al escuchar hablar a Romilda de "Chicos que no he visto nunca antes" no se hubiese llevado tal sorpresa unas semanas después…

Fue un miércoles, de madrugada, y cerca de las cocinas. Ginny tenía insomnio y normalmente para relajarse recorría con lentitud el castillo intentando que no la viesen para llegar a las cocinas y beber café hasta que se cansase. Lo que no sabía la pelirroja es que alguien, al otro lado del castillo y de la otra punta del continente había descubierto aquel pasatiempo, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos y le dolía tanto la cabeza por aquel insomnio que no se percató de que en el rellano que daba a las cocinas había un chico parado, con la varita en alto y algo desubicado, tampoco se percató del escalón falso y obviamente cayó los tres escalones que quedaban como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

-¡Pero por Merlín seré patosa!

Posó las manos en el frío suelo de piedra para alzarse cuando escuchó una risa ronca sobre su cabeza. A Ginny se le pasaron por la cabeza mil adjetivos en el instante en el que sus ojos y los de aquel chico se juntaron, mil o dos mil… pero si le peguntasen que fue lo primero que pensó de él diría "Muy" únicamente muy, muy alto, muy rizado, muy verdes, muy guapo. A pesar de eso lo miró con su mejor cara de molestia porque, aunque extendió la mano para ayudarla, no dejó de reírse.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Pelomicrófono? –dijo frunciendo el ceño una vez de pié frente a él.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo unas cejas alzadas y humo de cigarro en la cara, aquel imbecil se estaba riendo de ella, bufó pasando a su lado con decisión, camino de las cocinas, ahora si que necesitaba con urgencia un café, uno bien cargado, y sin azúcar.

Llegó a las cocinas sin mirar atrás de nuevo, estaba muy cabreada, tampoco era culpa de aquel chico del todo, no era una buena noche y, por muy guapo que le hubiese parecido su manera de… reírse de ella había sido como la chispa que reaviva el fuego. Cerró los ojos con un bufido para pedirle a un elfo café en cantidades industriales cuando tras ella sonó lo que parecía la puerta abriéndose. Abrió los ojos y buscó algún sitio donde esconderse porque a esas horas no podía estar fuera de su sala común.

-Buenas noches señor Lestrange, un placer tenerlo en las cocinas de nuevo…

Ginny volvió la cabeza con tanta rapidez que podría haberse roto todas las vértebras al escuchar aquel apellido.

-¡TÚ! –dijeron ambos a la vez.

El silencio siguió al eco creado por sus gritos, un silencio pesado y tenso. Tan tenso como la mano de Ginny apretándose o el humo del cigarro del tal Lestrange saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo arrastrando las palabras intentando no estallar.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti, pelirroja –se movió con garbo por la cocina apoyándose en una encimera mientras seguía fumado con parsimonia, tenía la voz ronca y arrastraba las palabras con un marcado acento del norte- No son horas para estar por ahí, podrían castigarte…

Todo él era ironía, ojos verdes y humo entre los labios… Ginny tardó demasiado tiempo en contestar, y demasiado tiempo en apartar la mirada de sus labios y él lo notó.

-Y tú ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Vengo a por café…

Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y la pelirroja pestañeó un par de veces sin dar crédito, Ginny ansiaba algo que fuese solo para ella, tantos años rodeada de tantos hermanos y acudiendo a un colegio con habitaciones compartidas le habían dado una necesidad ingente de pasar pequeños lapsos de tiempo sola, difrutando de algo que le gustase, en este caso el café y las duchas tras los entrenamientos… sus momentos.

Pero en aquel momento, frente a ella alguien había usurpado su momento y una taza y una cafetera.

Hubo un silencio tenso en el que el muchacho se dedicó simplemente a mirarla y ella a ignorarlo, mientras esperaba su taza de café.

-Buenas noches-dijo de repente levantándose y dando media vuelta. Ginny lo miró por primera vez deseando que se fuese pero antes, él se volvió- Ya me explicarás algún día como es posible que sigas siendo guapa aun estando enfadada.

Sorpresa, estupor, VERGÜENZA.

Antes de poder darse cuenta volvía a estar sola en las cocinas.

Maldito el momento en el que decidió escaparse a las cocinas a por café, un segundo... ¡Maldito el día en el que aquel imbecil descubrió que podía robar café!

Podría contar fácilmente los años que había pasado sin saber de la existencia de Joey Lestrange. Diecisiete años, cuatro meses, cinco días. También podría contar las veces que se lo cruzo la semana siguiente a su noche de insomnio. Todos los días, dos o tres veces... incluso cuatro. Allá donde iba veía su pelo rizado, sus ojos verdes y sentía el olor dulzón de su cigarro en la cara.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca y por desgracia Romilda no ayudaba para nada porque era de él del que estuvo hablando la primera noche del curso.

-Sí, viene nada más y nada menos que de Durmstrang… -dijo dijo a la hora de la comida mientras Hermione, Gabrielle y Luna la miraban hablar- Pero lo más fuerte de todo es su apellido…

-Lestrange… -acabó Ginny sin ni siquiera quererlo mientras removía su estofado, cuando se dio cuenta levantó la cabeza y dos pares de ojos la miraban sin comprender.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? –preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

-Lo escuché el otro día en el corredor.

Luna, Gabs y Romilda se dieron por satisfechas y Ginny volvió a mirar con algo de asco su estofado.

Podría seguir contando las veces que se lo encontró, porque fueron más, muchas muchísimas más, en los pasillos, en pociones, en la puerta de la biblioteca, en los jardines.

En todos lados.

No hablaban, no se tocaban, a veces podría que él ni mirase pero ahí estaba, cerca, y Ginny cada vez se frustraba más porque solo era un chico y solo habían coincidido una vez y la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Esto se me va de las manos… -susurró para si misma una noche camino de la sala común aun pensando en lo mal que estaba llevando lo que fuese que le pasaba.

Ginny en sus pensamientos… mala idea… mala, mala idea porque volvió a confundir el escalón falso de las escaleras, solo que esta vez no llegó al frío suelo de piedra, algo frenó la caída.

MAYDAY, MAYDAY UN ESCUDO DE SLYTHERIN.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza pero se frenó en seco al escuchar la ronca risa de la persona que la había recogido.

MAYDAY, MAYDAY ES EL TÍO DEL CAFÉ.

-¿Tu es que no tienes mejor manera de llamar mi atención que tirándote escaleras abajo siempre que me tienes cerca o que?- dijo el moreno, Ginny se separó tan deprisa de él que se hubiese caído si él no la tuviese bien agarrada por la cintura.

_"__Por la cintura, Ginevra." _Y notó con horror como un intenso sonrojo subía por sus mejillas impidiendo que pudiese decir palabra alguna.

-Vaya, eres como un tomatito, pelirroja…

-Me llamo Ginny, gracias.

-No hay de que…

Sin mediar palabra intentó esquivarlo para seguir su camino y no tentar a la suerte y preparársela a aquel imbecil alemán. No avanzó ni dos pasos porque él, más rápido de lo que parecía la agarró de un brazo haciéndola frenar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Por lo menos podrías ser un poco amable e invitarme a un café en las cocinas por eso de ir chocándote conmigo siempre…

No la dejó contestar, simplemente levantó la comisura de los labios en lo que, para Ginny, fue la sonrisa más terriblemente sexy que había visto y la arrastró hasta las cocinas.

-No te has parado a pensar en que a lo mejor yo no quería café ¿Verdad?

-¿Acaso no quieres?

-No contigo, sin duda…

-Eres muy, muy gruñona ¿Lo sabías? –dijo acercándose a ella, que estaba ya sentada en la encimera esperando el café.

-Puede que solo sea gruñona porque me molestas demasiado…

-Oh, venga ya doña "mardy bum", solo hemos coincidido así, con esta vez, en dos ocasiones… tienes una fijación mala conmigo y yo soy bueno…

No. No era bueno, para nada, no lo era, su ironía, sus movimientos, su sonrisa, todo era en si algo malo, y lo peor es que él lo sabía y lo utilizaba en su contra.

-_Can't we laugh and joke around –_canturreó de repente al ver que la pelirroja no soltaba prenda, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Ginny se movió rápido, muy rápido, porque nunca, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que alguien cantaría esa estrofa de aquella canción que conocía tan bien.

-_Remember cuddles in the kitchen_ –contestó ella en un susurro.

Se percató demasiado tarde de donde estaban y de que él la miraba con una sonrisa adornada con un cigarrillo a medio fumar y él estaba cada vez mas cerca, y ella cada vez menos consciente de sus actos y su olor a tabaco y sus ojos verdes y sus manos en la encimera, acechando.

Justo en el momento en el que Ginny supo que aquello iba a acabar mal se dio cuenta de que aun no sabía su nombre. Sabía su apellido, pero no el nombre de aquel imbecil que estaba a punto de besarlo, no tardó demasiado en descubrir el nombre y en que aquella pequeña burbuja que habían creado reventase.

-Joey Lestrange, señor, sus cafés se quedan fríos, señor.


	2. Cigarette smoker

Ginny salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella cocina dejando atrás aquel café frío que tanto le apetecía y con su olor pegado a la ropa.

Compró un termo en Hogsmeade, era de metal y le servía para sobrevivir sin bajar a las cocinas y al mismo tiempo podría atizarle a Joey si decidía volver a acercarse a ella. Porque no, eso no iba a volver a pasar.

Mentira, pasó, llegó tarde a Pociones y tuvo que sentarse a su lado ¿Porqué nadie había ocupado ese sitio? ¿POR QUÉ? Y de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona y esos ojos verdes. Ojos que la iban a perseguir de por vida por lo visto. Lo volvió a ver en la comida, al ir a Herbología, al subir a la biblioteca con Hermione, al volver a la sala común después de entrenar.

Ahora lo raro era no encontrárselo.

-¿Me estas evitando? -dijo de repente una tarde de sábado, salido de la nada, tras ella. Asustándola.

-Imaginaciones tuyas...

-Ya veo, tengo una imaginación muy buena entonces -contestó de nuevo poniéndose a su lado.

-Oh sí, Lestrange, puede que hasta yo sea imaginaria.

-Repito, que entonces tengo muy pero que muy buena imaginación ¿Sabes? -la miró de arriba abajo con tal descaro que la pelirroja solo pudo atrrearle con la escoba.

-Serás, imbecil.

-Aunque... pensándolo bien puede que una parte de mi mente esté en mi contra y te haya imaginado perfectamente pero... así de gruñona...

-¡Pero de que vas! -se volvió como un rayo a mirarlo, frenando en seco y frunciendo el ceño- ¡No soy gruñona!

Y de nuevo la ceja en alto y silencio, el silencio que le daba la razón.

-En serio, Lestrange, en serio, eres imposible...

-Pero si no he hecho nada...

-¡Existir!

-Es raro beber café sin verte por ahí molestando...-habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha camino del campo de quidditch.

-Solo hemos coincidido dos veces...

-¡Para que veas lo molesta que eres que en dos veces ya se nota que no estás!

Ginny decidió no contestar y seguir su camino para poder disfrutar de su día libre para volar dejándolo atrás, mirando, con un cigarro entre los labios. Intentó no volverse a mirar, pero hacía ya unas semanas que no podía prometerse cosas y se volvió.

Lo miró. Y ahí estaba, plantado en medio del camino, con las manos en los bolsillos y fumando.

Estaba perdida. Mucho.

-Te he visto esta tarde con un chico desde la biblioteca...

Ginny podría haber rodado por la cama y esconderse debajo cuando escuchó a Hermione pronunciar aquellas palabras. Podría, pero no. Se quedó quieta, demasiado quieta para ser Ginny.

-¿Y bien? -Romilda se unió a la conversación ante la perspectiva de hablar de un chico.

Se sintió acorralada. Mucho. Porque Luna también se había unido sentandose en su cama y Gabs acababa de entrar en el cuarto con un bol de natillas.

-¿Que hacéis?

-Esperamos a que Ginny nos cuente quien era su amigo de esta tarde...

-No es un amigo, Romi.

-Venga ya Ginny, desde Harry no habías tenido trato con ningún chico fuera de... de un campo de quidditch...

-Gracias Romi, lo sé.

-Chicas...-cortó Hermione uniéndose al resto y acorralando a Ginny cual presa de caza.

-Desembucha, pelirroja… -intervino por primera vez Luna mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A lo mejor nos estamos precipitando y se cruzaron por cas…-Gabrielle no acabó su frase y se echó a reír mientras se acomodaba -Habla.

-No es nadie.

-Pelirroja, te estas sonrojando…

-¡Romilda, para!

-¡Pues habla de una vez!

-No es nadie… solo… hemos tomado café un par de veces en las cocinas… -arrastró mucho las palabras con los ojos, los rizos, la sonrisa, el olor y los cigarros azotándola en su mente.

-Bueno mira, ya tenéis algo en común… -comentó Hermione asintiendo- Insomnes adictos al café…

-¿Acaso te crees Sherlock Holmes, Granger?

-No tientes a la suerte, Weasley…

Rato después, cuando las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce y tras muchos "Te vendría bien conocer a alguien" "Los chicos no muerden, Ginevra" "¿Te hará gofres?" "No me gusta el chico del café" Ginny, volvía a tener insomnio. De nuevo. Y a pesar de tener el termo junto a su cama se levantó camino a las cocinas, sabiendo, después de todo, que él seguramente se le habría adelantado.


	3. Love is a laserquest

No estaba demasiado seguro de lo que había pasado en esas dos semanas pero tenía aquella pelirroja entre ceja y ceja y se la encontraba hasta en la sopa... Sopa de pelirroja... Y ¡BUM! Sacudió la cabeza gruñéndose a si mismo para quitarse la imagen de la pelirroja en una bañera y seguir con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo... Pociones, o Encantamientos o... la pelifuego pasando frente a él con esa sonrisa y esas pecas y esos andares saltarines.

¡MALDICION!  
Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo por trigésimo segunda vez esperando, tal vez, que asi la muchacha saldría de su mente, esfuerzo vano, porque mas bien parecía que aquella criatura se había mudado a su mente y se dedicaba a darle pequeños golpes con la escoba para no olvidarse nunca de su existencia.

A pesar de ello, Joey prefería mil veces la versión gruñona de la chica en su cabeza porque, la real, la que se plantaba frente a él con ese moño mal hecho, la tunica abierta y esas piernas pálidas y pecosas dolía, dolía mucho, dolía en su orgullo porque parecía que Ginevra Molly Weasley había decidido joderle la existencia con cada respiración y cada movimiento. No había día que no maldijese su existencia pero, para su alivio parecía que era algo mutuo.

A pesar de mirarse mal por los pasillos, reírse de ella cada vez que podía, decirle que la odiaba, a pesar de todo aquello seguía sin poder sacársela de la cabeza y cada noche, cuando bajaba a las cocinas esperaba tenerla allí, con su mal humor y su moño feo y mal hecho, obviamente para molestarla, molestarla a gusto. Pero por lo visto aquella maldita pelirroja había decidido que las cocinas no eran un lugar seguro y llevaba como un mes sin verla aparecer por allí.  
Mejor para él. O eso creía.

Apuró su cuarto café del día, el de las doce, sentado sobre la encimera cavilando sobre como era posible que, después de... no sé, un millón de años siguiese teniendo a aquel retaco gruñón entre ceja y ceja.

Si lo pensaba con frialdad solo habían pasado un par de meses, pero aun así le habían parecido una eternidad, sobretodo teniéndola ahí, tras sus ojos, incordiando, molestando, creando ilusiones terriblemente sugerentes en su mente mientras, de verdad, se dedicaba a pasear un desdén demasiado interesante como para quitar la mirada de ella.

Aquello no debería de estar pasando, no. De verdad que no. De pasó las manos por el pelo en una mueca de frustración cuando un elfo le repuso el café con una palabra grabada en su mente; Odio. Hate. Hass. Nenavist. Haine... y todos los idiomas que se le ocurrieron en un instante.

Volvió a dar un trago a su recién servido café cuando de repente esos cinco idiomas, se quedaron demasiado pequeños. Tanto que no había palabras para describir todo lo que sintió en el instante en el que la puerta se abrió y aquel moño mal puesto hizo su entrada triunfal en SU cocina.

-Oh mierda.

-Vaya, veo que sigues tan esquiva como de costumbre... -sin moverse de la encimera, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, contemplando con gusta aquella cara de sorpresa y desdén.

-No tendías que estar aquí...

-Yo estoy donde me da la gana, pelirroja.

-Que te den...

-A ti primero, Weasley...-alzó la taza a modo de brindis para luego dar de nuevo un trago mirandola con todo el odio que le salió de dentro.

No contestó, solo se movió por la cocina, cogiendo chocolate, una taza para luego ponerse en la encimera que había frente a él esperando su café. La contempló, de espaldas, con interés. Así, callada, estaba mucho mejor. Mucho mucho mejor. Dio otro trago cuando la vio moverse, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y contempló con estupor como levantaba los brazos para soltarse el pelo y luego sacudir su larga melena para todos lados.

-Verdammt rothaarige... -susurro aun con la taza entre sus labios.

-¿Decías algo, Lestrange?

-A ti nada, retaco.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta la tenía delante, un palmo por debajo, roja de la ira y con los puños apretados, el pelo despeinado y una no muy sutil vista de hasta donde llegaban esas pecas.

-¿Disculpa? -sonó tan educado que a Joey le entró la risa y ella lo agarró de la túnica tirando hacia ella- ¿De que te ríes tú, maldito imbecil?

No lo dejó contestar, aun con la túnica agarrada y demasiado cerca empezó a soltar tal nivel de blasfemias y palabrotas que por un momento Joey temió que se quedaría sin aire y moriría. Luego lo pensó mejor y prefirió dejarla con su lista de insultos a ver si de verdad se ahogaba y lo dejaba en paz para el resto de la eternidad.

Oh, bendita eternidad sin la voz de aquella pelirroja. Oh, bendito cielo. Ambrosía de los dioses. El paraíso.

-No sabes como te puto odio, Lestrange, no lo sabes.

-O sí, créeme que si... Porque yo, te odio más -lo susurró calculando la distancia que había entre ellos, notando como ella se había puesto de puntillas para poder llegar algo más a la altura de él.

Esperó a que se alejase pero no lo hizo, apretó sus manos en su túnica, frunció el ceño y continuó su monologo, sin respirar, sin pestañear, con la cara roja y el cerró los ojos deseando por todos los dioses existentes que se callase, que cerrase esa boca y dejase de molestar.

No recordaba con exactitud si seguía hablando o no pero soltó un gruñido frustrado y la agarró de la cintura con fuerza, con odio, con... a saber para pegarla a el y hacerla callar de la única manera que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, acercando su cabeza a la suya y besándola, sin pensar, sin meditar, tal cual.

Y entonces... silencio, aun la oía dentro de su cabeza pero aquello era otro tema que debería solventar cuando aquella maldita pelirroja se apartase de él cosa que no ocurrió porque para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella estaba respondiendo al beso y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Todo, absolutamente todo.


	4. Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Halloween. Calabazas. Calaveras. Las de quinto de Gryffindor dando grititos histéricos frente al corcho de la sala común por el anuncio de la fiesta que todos los años acababa celebrándose.

Lo de siempre.

Ginny no les prestó la menor atención porque las conocía y sabía a ciencia cierta que ese grupo en concreto era peor incluso que Romilda en su momento de apogeo. Y a Romilda la aguantaba a aquellas niñatas no.

¿Cuándo te has vuelto una amargada, Ginevra Weealey? Se preguntaba cada vez que aquellos pensamientos de odio al universo se cernían sobre ella. Oh, bendita maldición, aquel sabor amargo en su garganta tenía nombre, apellido, un metro ochenta, rizos y por desgracia unos labios poco recomendables para su cordura.

¡Por Merlin, Godric y Salazar, Ginevra, no es tu primer beso!

Nada, por mucho que se lo recordase, nada. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de buscarlo entre la gente y apartar la mirada cada vez que él descubría que lo miraba.

¡Por todos los nargles! Se sentía como cuando le gustaba Harry… solo que en aquel momento, y aquel ser que era incapaz de catalogar le daba siete mil vueltas a Potter en casi todo por no decir en todo. Y de nuevo cometió el error de ignorar a las de quinto y por descontado a las chicas que hablaban animadas de la maldita fiesta y de la cena, iba a su lado, sin pensar en nada, nada que era sinónimo de cocina, café y Joey. Todo ello era nada. No pensar en nada, no mirar a nada, no beber nada. Por descontado, al no pensar en nada pasó por alto que este año la fiesta no sería una cena sino que una fiesta en si, con música y baile y todas esas cosas que le hubiesen encantado si pudiese dejar de pensar.

O de pensar en nada.

Pasados los días y tras haber conseguido dormir más de tres horas de repente volvió a ser la de siempre, la que se levantaba a ritmo de CDs muggles, la que molestaba a Luna y la que despertaba a Romilda saltando sobre su cama. Era una fase, lo sabía, seguramente en cualquier momento le volvería todo ese malestar y al no poder descargarlo sobre el causante acabaría por volver a estar de morros, pero debía ser consecuente. Y fría. Aunque estuviese a punto de arder por dentro.

Iba a arder. Iba a arder mucho e iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente y no había caído en ello hasta que, en plena fiesta, tras haber gritado a pleno pulmón canciones de los Beatles con Gabs y haberse bebido unos cuantos chupitos de Whiskey con Seamus lo vio. Estaba lejos, muy alto, muy rizado, extremadamente guapo y asquerosamente acompañado por un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Y de nuevo supo que algo iba mal en su mente porque en vez de volver la cabeza y yo que sé, bailar con Romilda se quedó mirando. Al grupo, a el, entrecerrando los ojos aun sin saber bien que hacer o pensar.

_"__Por qué me afectas tanto, maldito bastardo alemán."_

No apartó la mirada, a pesar de que se dijo mentalmente que lo haría y él, de repente, como si lo notase, levantó la vista sobre todas aquellas estúpidas y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que hizo hervir el whisky en su interior. Decidió que la mejor manera de aplacar todas aquellas emociones era acercándose a la barra que había a un lado y servirse algo que la dejase cao antes de que cometiese alguna locura porque con un "Hola" ya estaba perdida. Con aquel acento ronco, grave y arrastrado. Y aquello era un lugar público y no quería dejarse en evidencia, cerró los ojos sirviéndose de nuevo en un vaso cuando empezó a sonar una canción que ella conocía bien, demasiado bien, a pesar de que no pegaba en aquel momento y contexto. Gabs se acercó a ella corriendo para decirle que la había pedido en su honor y que esperaba que le gustase.

Claro que le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo. Era LA canción. Una de esas canciones que se te incrustan en la piel y te causan escalofríos con solo escuchar los cuatro acordes del principio. Se llevó la copa a la boca aun sin girarse, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquella maravilla.

-Maybe i'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new…

Tras ella, en un susurro, aquella voz que se le había incrustado también bajo la piel, demasiado cerca, demasiado. Aquello no debería estar pasando. Él no debería conocer la canción. Él no debería estar ahí, tras ella, cantándola.

ESA CANCIÓN.

-¿Qué haces, Lestrange? –arrastró las palabras en un susurro que intentó sonar duro pero sonó a suplica.

-He venido a cantarle a una amiga…

Notó su calido aliento en el cuello, aun demasiado cerca y se sintió vulnerable pero incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. Maldito cuerpo hormonado, maldita voz ronca, malditos todos.

-No quiero imaginarme las amigas que tienes… -aquello si que sonó acido y duro, se dio un premio mentalmente y sonrió de lado.

-Ninguna como tú, Weasley, ninguna tan insoportablemente adictiva como tú… -susurró de nuevo alejándose para darse media vuelta y volver con el grupo de Slytherin.

Tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar y en moverse, lo supo, porque escuró dos canciones más con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y con la cabeza gacha intentando controlar aquellas emociones que no sabía controlar. Una vez mínimamente serena volvió a unirse al grupo e intentó quitarse de la cabeza el extraño suceso. ´

En cambio, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser pasado por alto. Claro que no, aquel imbecil parecía demasiado empeñado en arruinarle la existencia ya que, tras la fiesta, cuando salía ya para la sala común algo rezagada del resto porque se estaba despidiendo de Luna la interceptó. No lo vio venir, como era costumbre ya por lo visto, la empujó contra la pared tras un tapiz que a saber como había descubierto.

-¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo respuesta, no obtuvo nada, solo su cercanía y su mirada, algo brillante.

-Oh, vale, que solo te vas a acercar a mi si hay café o alcohol de por medio… ¿Es eso, no?

Intentó apartarlo para moverse de repente enfadada consigo misma, porque aunque nunca lo aceptaría frente a nadie y menos frente a él es que por lo visto necesitaba más besos como aquel de la cocina pero él puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y entonces, bajando la cabeza, agarrando su mentón y suspirando derrotado dijo algo.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Ginny Weasley?


	5. Knee Socks

Era prácticamente imposible pasar de ella, porque era demasiado vistosa, aunque parecía que no se percataba de ello. No, estaba comprobado que ella no se percataba del efecto que creaba a su alrededor, lo que la hacía aun más interesante, y frustrante y todo.

No se habían vuelto a acercar el uno al otro desde la noche de Halloween, ni una palabra, ni tampoco un café, no juntos desde que había descubierto que los elfos se podían aparecer en las salas comunes. ¿Para que subir a las cocinas si podía beber café tumbado en el sillón de la sala? Además él no iba a ser el imbecil que iba a acercarse a ella, no después de aquella noche, no. Quería hacerla sufrir, y que se arrastrase, que todo ese ego de Weasley en Gryffindor se viniese abajo y se acercase.

Le daba igual, sabía que en cualquier momento se acercaría, o lo miraría y entonces, y solo entonces, se proclamaría vencedor.

Guerra fría.

Y tan fría, demasiado, casi más que la nieve que ya adornaba los terrenos, más que la piedra del castillo más que la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella una mañana de Diciembre.

Y entonces, cuando descubrió aquella mirada supo que estaba perdido y que aquella guerra fría estaba comenzando a caldearse, caldearse mucho, y a punto estuvo de recorrer el pequeño espacio que los separaba para acabar con ese silencio.

No necesitó hacerlo, su suerte sonrió por primera vez en un mes en la clase doble de pociones del lunes, se colocó al final, como siempre, justo detrás de aquellas tres que acompañaban, la morena, la francesa medio veela, la rubia loca y la pelos de hostia. Ni rastro de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado al no verla con ellas pero todo su gozo en un pozo cuando se dio cuenta de que, si era el caso, acababa apareciendo, el único que estaba sentado solo además de Malfoy era él.

Y hasta los thestrals sabían que Ginny Weasley no iba a sentarse junto a Malfoy ni por todos los galeones del mundo.

Y así fue, llegó con aquel moño, la túnica abierta, la corbata mal puesta y los botones de la camisa abiertos. Demasiado para su visión y el calor que hacía en la mazmorra.

¿O era solo su impresión?

No lo supo a ciencia cierta pero se dejó caer a su lado, y Joey no tenía nada claro si en aquel momento la guerra la ganaba el o aquella pelirroja traída del averno. Pero no tardó en saberlo porque, él la miraba con media sonrisa pero ella, ella estaba tiesa, incomoda y sin apartar la mirada al frente, demasiado atenta, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Y supo que era su oportunidad.

-Te veo algo tensa…

-Imaginaciones tuyas…  
-Por lo visto todo son imaginaciones mías, siempre.  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lestrange.  
-El día de Halloween no parecías tan convencida de ello.

Y bum. Un pisotón, un moño en movimiento y la cara de la pelirroja a escasos centímetros de su cara, enfurecida cada vez más porque el no dejaba de sonreir.

-Eres el ser más despreciable de la tierra, Joey Lestrange…  
-No te lo crees ni tu.

¿Notais eso? Victoria, galardones, vítores. Joey Lestrange, ganando de nuevo, frente a aquella pelirroja del demonio.

Victoria.

Su padre siempre le dijo que nunca cantase victoria antes de que acabase la guerra porque seguramente iba a acabar perdiendo. Y así fue, perdió, perdió mucho, casi todo, perdió la cabeza, la guerra, los apuntes, la clase, la realidad y el tiempo. Todo menos el control y aquellas dos piernas que de repente se habían vuelto demasiado largas ¿O solo se lo parecía a él? _O tío, para, estas empezando a flipartelo demasiado, aparta la mirada._

¿Por qué llevaba unos calcetines hasta media rodilla y no medias enteras como el resto de las chicas? Seguro que era un plan para desconcentrarlo y hacerlo arder lenta y dolorosamente.

_Te las estas flipando._

Sí, estaba flipando, y mucho, porque, aquella misma tarde, en los terrenos, la vio de nuevo, con el resto de chicas, mientras él fumaba en un frío banco de piedra con otros Slytherin. Casi se le escurre el cigarro de entre los labios ¡Aquello NO era posible! Iba tapada hasta las cejas, abrigo, gorro, bufanda, guantes ¡Y esos malditos calcetines hasta las rodillas! Dejando a la vista una cuarta parte de sus piernas y consiguiendo que la mitad de los que estaban con él se le quedasen mirando.

¿Pero es que en serio no te das cuenta, maldita Ginny Weasley, que haces arder todo lo que te rodea?

No, ella no se daba cuenta, claro que no, pero el resto sí, y aquel grupo de imbéciles no iba a ser menos, se hizo el silencio y todo lo que pasó en los siguientes cinco o diez segundos fueron codazos y risotadas y casi una docena de pares de ojos clavados sobre su pelirroja…

_Has dicho, TU pelirroja, te las estas flipando, macho, te estas pasando, para, frena, baja del tren, que te vas a pasar, y eso no tiene que suceder…_

Tarde, demasiado tarde, derrota. Y de las dolorosas. Sucia y apestosa derrota sobre sus hombros, como si aquella pelirroja se hubiese subido a su espalda sin permiso y ahora tuviese que arrastrarla.

_Vamos empatados a uno, Weasley. Y esta vez, no pienso volver a perder._


	6. Too much to ask

Tres y media de la mañana y su viejo reproductor de música muggle sin batería. _No más Arctic por esta noche Ginevra. _Maldice todo lo maldecible porque no quiere rebuscar en su baúl el aparato que inventó su padre para cargar el aparato. Y menos a esas horas, que todas en el cuarto dormían.

Todas menos ella, ella nunca dormía, o eso parecía, se iba a la cama la última y se levantaba la primera, con esas ojeras tan características, y esperaba a las chicas sentada en su cama abrazada a su termo.

Su termo. Ese termo que en ese mismo momento estaba vacío, y que la llamaba e incitaba a bajar hasta las cocinas y rellenarlo, para acabárselo antes de que el alba sorprendiese al castillo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente al cuadro del mesón, acariciando la pera, ansiosa por rellenar de delicioso café su termo y volver a su cuarto y así no cruzarse a aquel bastardo de Joey. _¿Quien ha hablado de encontrarse con él y porque de repente ya no es Lestrange? _Por Merlín, su subconsciente insomne se ríe de ella más que Hermione.

Una vez dentro suspira con tranquilidad y deja la taza sobre la encimera, suplicando porque, ya que no está que no aparezca, que no quiere verlo, ni siquiera de lejos. No.

No tarda demasiado en darse cuenta de que el universo se confabula contra ella de unas maneras casi absurdas porque aparece, aparece de un lado, con un plato de tarta entre las manos y tarareando una canción que por desgracia ella conoce y que por el bien de su salud mental decide ignorar, la mira con una amplia sonrisa, como si no se hubiese fijado en que la pelirroja estaba roja como un tomate, o a lo mejor porque le hacia demasiada gracia que se hubiese sonrojado al verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Insomne por pensar en mí?

-No.

_SÍ, maldito bastardo. _Lo odia, lo odia mucho. Por descubrir sus pensamientos, o por hacer una broma de algo que estaba pasando en realidad. Porque Ginny piensa muchas cosas que luego no dice, y que tampoco hace. No ruega, a no ser que sea por una taza de café. No dice cosas como "Necesito dormir" o "Abrázame, aquí mismo, abrázame y consigue que me duerma y así dejar de pensar." Porque decir esas cosas es sinónimo de ser débil y Ginny Weasley es muchas cosas, pero no una persona débil.

Ya no, por lo menos.

Ahí sigue él, comiéndose lo que, para la pelirroja, era la mejor tarta de queso que existía en la tierra. _Otra coincidencia. _No sabía si eran muchas o no, pero las había, y le dolían, en el alma, porque no quería tener nada en común con el. Nada, ni tampoco quería pensar en él, ni tener la necesidad de mirarlo, buscarlo y luego apartar la mirada porque se sentía una imbecil.

_Eres imbecil, no te engañes._

Si, lo era y mucho, porque, con ese insomnio no pensaba las cosas con claridad y no le dio tiempo a procesar que Joey había avanzado hasta su lado y se había hecho con el termo. _Su_ termo.

-Bonito cacharro…

-Es un termo, imbecil.

-No deberías tratar así a alguien que ha secuestrado tu precioso termo.

Acariciaba la fría superficie del termo, disfrutando de hacerla sufrir, sonriendo de medio lado, acechando, esperando a que ella hiciese algo. _Acaríciame así. _¡Merlín, Morgana y Salazar! Necesitaba dormir con urgencia, no debía pensar aquellas cosas, o por lo menos no con él delante.

-Devuélveme el maldito termo, Lestrange…

-Oh, pero es que este termo no quiere volver, quiere ver el mundo, desde un lugar más alto…

Y ni corto ni perezoso aquel idiota alzó el termo hasta una repisa llena de tazas, una repisa a la que Ginny no llegaba ni aunque saltase con todas sus fuerzas. Maldito malnacido alemán. _Te encanta, lo sabes, no te engañes._

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Ahí esta bien, además, me voy a divertir mucho viendo como intentas cogerlo, retaco.

_Retaco._

Odio, ira, sueño, más ira. No, aquello no estaba bien, porque cuando Ginny duerme poco es propensa a pensar menos de lo que está acostumbrada y se deja llevar por sus instintos de chica borde y desagradable. Y esta vez no iba a ser para menos. Así que avanzó el trozo que quedaba para juntarse a él y darse cuenta, de verdad, que aquella repisa estaba absurdamente alta y él también lo era. _Deliciosamente alto. _

Ginny odiaba su mente insomne más que las clases dobles de pociones los lunes a primera porque no podía controlarla, no tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que por mucho que lo intentase en aquel momento, con él ahí, a su lado, mofándose de ella, no podía evitar darle la razón a su yo insomne, y oh, eso si que era peor que cualquier clase de pociones.

-Devuélveme el maldito termo, Lestrange.

-Nein.

-¿Y por que no, exactamente?

-Tienes que ganarte su libertad.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

- _Kluges mädchen…_

Apartó la mirada con rapidez porque aquello se estaba yendo de madre, o por lo menos en su cabeza. _¿Cómo puede sonar tan terriblemente sexy? Miralo, Ginny, lo tienes ahí, a un centímetro… _Debía actuar pronto, rápido, antes de que sus instintos acabasen ganando el terreno, porque, si eso pasaba se iba a pasar otra larga temporada insomne, de mala leche y… simplemente huyendo de él.

_El día que aceptes que te gusta juro por Merlín que te regalaré trece horas de sueño. _Aquello no tendía que estar pasando. NO. Nunca, para nada, no. Nada de Alemanes, nada con Lestranges. NO. _Sí, ya, no… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estas discutiendo contigo misma?_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar tu termo?

Levanto las manos para darle con los puños en el pecho pero él la interceptó antes agarrándoselos por las muñecas aun con media sonrisa en la cara, una de esas sonrisas peligrosas que no auguran nada bueno si eres una pelirroja insomne que discute consigo misma. Y entonces, mientras seguía increpándose mentalmente él hizo algo que ella para nada esperaba, como si le hubiese leído la mente, como si llevase todo el tiempo pensando que era lo que ella necesitaba y solo la hubiese molestado para que se acercase. _NO, NO. No, no te acerques más. No, no se te ocurra, no, no, no me abraces… _

Tarde, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, pegarla todo lo que pudo a él y abrazarla, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, ni siquiera estaba en posición de preguntar que estaba pasando porque estaba tan sorprendida pero a la vez tan bien que simplemente le devolvió el abrazo calmando de una vez aquella voz interior, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar olvidándose de todo. Hasta del termo, absurdamente alto, sobre ellos.


	7. Don't sit down cause I move your chair

Historia de la magia. Lunes. Tercera hora. Una masa de alumnos de séptimo en estado de catarsis tras clase doble de pociones y ahora esto, Historia, la asignatura más cargante de todas con diferencia para la mayoría del colegio, excluyendo obviamente a Hermione, sentada justo delante de la pelirroja, estirada, quieta y escribiendo a una velocidad de vértigo mientras el resto, como era costumbre, se sumía en el sopor.  
Ginny estaba junto a Gabs, que hacía serios esfuerzos en mantener los ojos abiertos y de vez en cuando cabeceaba, la pelirroja, mantenía la mirada unas mesas más adelante, en la otra fila de mesas, sin poder apartar la mirada, maldiciéndose a si misma, y a él y a todo. Es que, asúmelo Ginevra, eres estúpida.

-Eh Ginevrilla… ¿Y tu termo? –el susurro de Gabs la devuelve a la tierra y la mira, con los ojos como platos, sintiéndose descubierta.  
-Pues…

No acaba la frase porque de repente Gabs empieza a dibujar en el pergamino de la pelirroja un monigote con el pelo muy rizado que huye con un termo. Y Ginny sabe que aunque quiera, nunca podrá esconderle nada a Gabs. Nunca.

-Serás asquerosa…  
-Va Ginny que a mi no me engañas ¿Cuánto hace que os veis? –la mira con media sonrisa.  
-No nos vemos de seguido pero… desde Octubre… creo… -lo mira de reojo bufando y Hermione se vuelve para mandarlas callar.  
-¿Le has regalado tu termo?  
-¿Acaso crees que soy imbecil? –La cara de Gabs lo dijo todo- No soy tan imbecil…  
-Date tiempo.

Por mucho que quisiese replicarle no podría porque visto lo visto, conforme pasa el tiempo está cada vez más pendiente de él, aunque no quiera, aunque se pase las noches en vela, acurrucada en la cama, sin conseguir pegar ojo y sin recuperar su termo, sabe que se le está yendo de las manos.

-Habla, sé que quieres hacerlo... -susurra de nuevo Gabs escondiendo su rostro con su larga cabellera rubia.  
-Me estoy volviendo loca...  
-Eso ya lo sabía Wesley...  
-No, Gabs, loca de verdad, es peor que con Harry...  
-¡No jodas Gin, si lo de Harry era de dominio público!  
-Baja el volúmen, gabacha... Y no, hablo de aquí, so boba... -se señala la sien con un dedo cuando justo él se gira y las mira.

Palidece, y Gabs sonríe de medio lado. Él, se echa hacia atrás con la silla. "Ojalá te caigas y te partas la crisma, so imbecil..." y le guiña un ojo, consiguiendo que se sonroje.

-Va, Gin, ¡Eres tonta! Te encanta... ¡Mirate!  
-Me olvidé el termo en las cocinas...  
-¡Pero que dices! -niega con la cabeza y se rie- Ginny Weasley olvidandose su termo por un chico... ¡Eso es amor!  
-Cierra el pico, gabacha... No-es-amor  
-Lo que tu digas...

Le da la razón como a las tontas y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras la pelirroja sigue con la mirada puesta en el cogote del alemán, deseando de verdad que se caiga y se haga daño, tanto como el que sentía ella cuando pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando le daba el insomnio, cuando solo deseaba cruzarselo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea...  
-No sabría que decirte.  
-Creo que podré hacerme una idea... -susurra de nuevo la rubia, insistiendo, mientras Binns continua una explicación soporifera.  
-Pues... -aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño causando una risotada de Gabs y una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.  
-Vamos Weasley, desembucha.  
-¿Sabes esa sensación que experimentas cuando haces café y lo dejas enfriar sin querer pero igualmente te lo tomas?  
-Ehh... -Gabs pestañea un par de veces alzando una ceja- O sea, que el chico Alemán es ese café que se enfría y odias pero que no puedes evitar beber ¿Cierto?  
-Algo así.

Gabs se sume en un extraño silencio que utiliza para quitarle los apuntes para acabar plasmando en un rincón un par de monigotes.

-Para que hablaré, para qué...  
-Porque te fías de mí...

Una vez la clase ha acabado salen todas juntas, arrastrando los pies hacia los terrenos, a que les de el aire y el sol, a disfrutar de la nieve. Ginny debería haberselo esperado pero no, y se sorprende cuando Gabrielle le guiña un ojo y la deja atras, arrastrando al resto hacia fuera. Maldita alcahueta..." No tiene que darse la vuelta para saber quien se acerca porque lo huele, lo siente. Cierra los ojos con fuerza recordando lo que le ha dicho a Gabs solo unos minutos antes "Como el café. Frío. Odioso. Pero café."

-Tengo algo que te pertenece... -arrastra las palabras tras ella, con ese acento ronco que le pone la piel de gallina.  
-¿Te lo llevaste?  
-No pude evitarlo.  
-Devuelvemelo  
-Solo si vienes mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Ginny se vuelve a mirarlo, descubriendo para su desgracia que estaba demasiado cerca, con una ceja en alto porque ella no iba a aceptar chantajes de nadie. Y menos de... de él.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?  
-No, es solo un intercambio.

"Sí, di que sí pedazo de imbecil, que lo estas deseando. Juro por todo lo que existe que como no aceptes te vas a pasar los diez días que quedan para navidad sin dormir."

Su conciencia ahora se ha transformado en una gabacha muy tocapelotas y Joey esta demasiado cerca como para que su lado orgulloso actue como es debido.

-¿Y si te digo que no?  
-Le regalaré tu termo a la primera que me diga que si... -sigue demasiado cerca, sin moverse. Y Ginny sabe que dice la verdad.  
-No serás capaz.  
-Sabes que si.  
-No...

De repente se da media vuelta y se acerca a un grupo de Hufflepuffs un poco más lejos, se alarma y echa a correr tras él. No quiere que se quede con su termo nadie que no sea él... Oh, nadie que no sea él que bonito...

-¡Lestrange!  
-Sí... -se frena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se vuelve a mirarla, sabiendo que ha ganado.  
-Acepto... como no me traigas el termo... te enteras.  
-Venga eh, si si, Weasley... -acorta la distancia y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, dejandola en el vestibulo, con cara de imbecil y la mano donde ha depositado dicho beso.  
-Chantajista...


	8. 505

Gabrielle revolotea a su alrededor, sin parar, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo fuese gracias a ella... _Maldita gabacha vanidosa. _La mira alzando las cejas, y poniendo morritos y arrugando esas cejas tan características suyas, haciendo que Ginny aparte la mirada porque no quiere saber nada de ella ni decirle que se ha rendido y en unas veinte horas iba a estar camino de Hogsmeade acompañada de alguien con el que quería estar pero a la vez no. Está nerviosa y se le nota, se mira las uñas con nerviosismo y hasta le ha pedido un cigarro a Romilda ¡Un cigarro!, Hermione pone el grito en el cielo, para variar y decide pasar las siguientes 16 horas encerrada en un baño para que nadie la moleste.

15 horas. _Maldita pelirroja. _Da una calada a su cigarro, tumbado en uno de los bancos de los terrenos, bufando. Siempre que le tiene cerca sus conexiones neuronales se van de vacaciones y la caga ¿O no? No, por lo visto esta vez no, porque ella ha accedido a ir al pueblo con él. _Pero so mendrugo, ¿Estas seguro de eso? Ni siquiera tu mismo estás seguro de si quieres o no ir. _Se pasa la mano por los ojos, frustrado, alzando un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia los terrenos, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese que quedaban unas 14 horas y 45 minutos para verla. _Que deshonra para los Lestrange, hijo, con una Weasley, que diría tu tío Rodolphus… _tira lo que queda de cigarro al suelo con desdén, porque lo último que le falta es imaginarse lo que su padre pensaría de todo aquello.

Y las horas van pasando, y cada uno en un rincón recóndito del castillo se preguntan si de verdad están haciendo bien. _Con un poco de suerte os mataréis y Aberforth os dará de comer a las cabras. _Jodida Gabrielle, que se calle. Ginny está en la cama y no son ni las diez, tapada hasta arriba y con la cabeza bajo la almohada. No duerme, obviamente, simplemente controla uno de sus ataques de histerismo y se relaja porque esa noche no va a haber cocina para ella. No. No va a bajar a las cocinas. Nada de café hasta mañana. _Nada de café ni Lestrange _suelta un bufido frustrado porque en su mente todo es siempre así y desea ser como Luna, echarse a la cama y dormir durante las siguientes 13 horas sin pensar en nada.

Pero no, para cuando dan las dos, Ginny sigue desierta, sentada en la ventana, mirando hacia ningún lado, controlando sus ganas de bajar a las cocinas, mordisqueándose las uñas.

A la mañana siguiente la encuentran ahí, hecha un ovillo, como si fuese un gato, sin ni siquiera haberse tapado. Gabrielle calcula que habrá dormido como mucho un par de horas y teme despertarla.

Da igual, lo acaba haciendo Hermione, de mala manera.

-¡Ginevra! –La azuza en un hombro- Tú siempre igual… ¡Deberías dormir más! ¡Arriba que hoy vamos al pueblo!

-Hermione no grites… y déjame en paz… que contigo no voy a ningún sitio… joder, pareces mi madre… -dice con voz ronca la pelirroja sin moverse.

-Seguro que a tu madre no le hace gracia que estés así ¡Y tomando tanto café! –pone los brazos en jarras mientras las otras tres chicas observan, en silencio.

No es bueno molestar a Ginny esos días…

-Olvidame Hermione, en serio… -se levanta empujándola suavemente con el hombro, murmurando algo que ninguna de las otras chicas llega a escuchar y dando un portazo al entrar al baño.

Ginevra Weasley en estado puro. _Pobre de ti, Lestrange, pobre de ti… _piensa Gabs una vez han bajado al Gran Comedor todas juntas, con una muy sienciosa Ginny y una irritante Hermione con el conocido "Día de la Premio Anual". Benditas salidas a Hogsmeade. Se sientan todas en la mesa de Gryffindor y Luna, Romilda y Hermione comienzan una conversación que para nada interesa a Ginny en esos momentos, que mira fijamente una taza de café ridículamente pequeña para lo que ella necesita en esos momentos. Gabrielle alarga la mano bajo la mesa, junto a ella, y aprieta la suya, sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo.

-No quiero Gabs…

-No mientas Ginevra, no mientas. Y menos a mi…

No es mentira, aunque tampoco es verdad. No es nada. Es gris. Porque por un lado quiere estar con él, pero por otro la idea de pasar rato con él le pone demasiado nerviosa, demasiado, demasiado como para que esto sea una cita normal. Ginny no se sentía así desde Harry, ni con Dean había estado tan nerviosa.

_Maldito y sexy alemán…_

Está apoyado en la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia el vestíbulo, jugando con un mechero tipo zippo, ajeno a todas las miradas que van hacia él. Ignora un par de saludos, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, con la cabeza lejos y los ojos fijos en las escaleras que dan al primer piso, deseando que baje y al mismo tiempo deseando volver a encerrarse en las mazmorras, para no ver a nadie, y menos a ella, con su pelo rojo, sus faldas cortas y sus calcetines hasta media rodilla. Sacude la cabeza enfadado y mira el reloj. Las cuatro menos cuarto. Aun es pronto así que decide salir un poco hacia su banco escondido y fumarse un último cigarro. _Como un preso que recorre la milla verde. _Está tan nervioso que trata tres intentos en encender el cigarro y a punto está de tirar aquel mechero lo más lejos que puede. No lo hace. Se lo guarda en la chaqueta y bufa exasperado echando todo el humo, volviendo a mirar el reloj. _Menos cinco._

Vuelve al vestíbulo, escrutando con la mirada a toda la gente, buscando a su pelirroja. _Tú pelirroja, bien Joey, bien. Tú sigue así. _No la ve, y bufa, apoyándose en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. _Que impuntual, que hace que no está aquí ya con su sonrisa y sus sonroj… _corta sus pensamientos antes de que vayan a más y divisa a lo lejos a la rubia que siempre acompaña a la pelirroja, la francesa, la que es medio veela y amenaza a la gente con una sartén. _Menudas locas. _Pero no hay señal de la pelirroja.

El reloj da las cinco cuando la susodicha loca pasa a su lado guiñándole un ojo diciéndole algo que él no consigue comprender. _Mujeres, malditas y adictivas pelirrojas… _Vuelve a maldecirse, porque no puede dejar de pensar en la pelirroja. Y de repente la ve bajar, con un abrigo verde que para su desgracia le queda demasiado bien, medias, botas y el pelo recogido.

-Llegas tarde Weasley, debería haberme ido con la primera que se me ha acercado, como te dije.

-No es tan tarde…

La pelirroja aprieta los puños intentando sonar sarcástica y burlona, como le gusta a ella, para que no se le note que en realidad ahora mismo es un flan y no puede dejar de temblar. Se miran en silencio.

-Lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

Vuelve a quedarse callada notando como en su cara se dibuja esa perfecta sonrisa burlona y como sus ojos brillan, lo odia. Odia esa cara que no la abandona en ningun momento, odia no poder no pensar en el. Lo odia.

-No… ¿Qué hora es a ver?

-Las 5:05

-Ves, no es tarde.

Y lo agarra de una manga para tirar de él antes de que note que se ha sonrojado porque esa hora ha desatado algo en el interior de la pelirroja que no puede dejarla no cantar.

_Maldito Alemán_


	9. Are u mine?

Ginny está en la cama, de lado, de espaldas a la puerta, son las tres de la mañana pero ni con todas las tilas del mundo sería capaz de dormir. Seguramente ya nunca volvería a hacerlo, se aferra a las sabanas con fuerza, bufa sin poder evitarlo_ Estas jodida_. Felizmente jodida ¿Pero eso existe? En su mente si, de hecho existe y tiene nombre y apellidos y en ese preciso instante estaría tranquilamente en las mazmorras fumando o en las cocinas _Las cocinas, Ginevra… _Se aferra de nuevo a las sabanas porque ha tenido alemán de sobra hoy, aunque quiera volver a verlo frente a ella, con esos ojos y su sonrisa, su olor a café y los comentarios que hacían que se cabrease _Tú estás mal de la cabeza… _Eso ya lo sabe, antes lo intuía pero ahora lo afirma, porque odia Joey Lestrange con cada fibra de su ser pero, a su vez, no puede vivir sin él ¡Y NO LLEVABAN MÁS DE TRES MESES DE CURSO! Reprime un grito frustrado contra un cojín porque no son horas, cerrando los ojos deseando poder dormir pero no, imposible, su imagen sigue ahí, nítida, fresca, atormentando su ya de por si escaso sueño _Maldito alemán que me estas haciendo… _Sabe lo que le está haciendo, pero no quiere decirlo, ni pensarlo, ni nada. NO. No porque aquello era más intenso que nada que hubiese sentido antes, demasiado.

Da una larga calada recolocando las piernas en el ventanal, llevándose la mano libre a la cara, intentando poner en orden aquel estropicio de mente que había dejado la maldita pelirroja _¿No hubiese sido más fácil fijarse en alguna de las simplonas de Slytherin, no? _No, claro que no, aquella maldita pelirroja lo hacía bailar del odio a la admiración con una rapidez abismal. Soltaba un comentario y ella lo miraba, y él la miraba, con todo el odio que podía dada la situación pero ella, acompañaba el comentario con LA sonrisa, esa sonrisa prohibida, y un movimiento de pelo, y una parte de él era incapaz de odiar aquella imagen, también se veía incapaz de controlar sus impulsos que lo arrastraban a saltar sobre la mesa y llevársela lo más lejos posible. Se lleva una mano, la del cigarro, a la cara, golpeándose con fuerza. _Maldición, estoy jodido…_

Se cruzan a la hora de comer, al día siguiente, ella lleva despierta desde el alba, con dos horas a sus espaldas, unas ojeras del horror, un moño peor hecho imposible y un enorme jersey de uno de sus hermanos, él… para él es el desayuno, ya que, siendo domingo ¿Para que madrugar? La pelirroja lo mira de reojo, de cuando en cuando mientras juega con un trozo de pollo sabiendo que él la mira de vuelta, quiere acercarse pero no lo va a hacer. Que se acerque él. _¿Y si no lo hace? _Lo hará. Suena demasiado segura, necesita sonar así para si misma para no acabar acercándose ella, no, no quiere. _Sí quieres. _Quería, pero no ella primero. _Pft, que orgullosa. _No lo mira cuando sale, mira sus pies, notando en sus huesos las pocas horas que ha dormido, comienza a hablar con Luna cuando él pasa a su lado, rozándole la cintura con toda la sutilidad del mundo, sin pararse, ni mirarla, pero ahí se queda ella, estática, intentando que arda y sufra, fulminándole con la mirada _Ves, no se iba a parar. _Maldice interiormente todo lo que puede mientras sale con las chicas hacia la sala común, se vuelve con disimulo a mirar si sigue por ahí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del jersey, jugueteando con un papel que no recordaba tener ahí antes… Lo saca y no puede evitar una sonrisa porque es un trozo de papel con un simple "Café" en él.

Ha entrado en la habitación cuando estaba vacía y ha robado un par de cigarros porque su paquete ya llevaba mucho acabado. _Con el tabaco y el café… te va a acabar dando un algo. _Seguro, le va a dar algo, muy malo, porque con tanto estrés se ha pasado el día fumando, sale de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando a un par de enanos de primero. Espera no encontrársela antes de que den las doce de la noche porque no ha dormido lo suficiente como para aguantarla.

Da igual.

Nada más llega a la superficie de las oscuras y frías mazmorras que le recuerdan a Durmstrang, aparece ella, caminando hacia los terrenos, arrastrando los pies y tropezando. Lo hace adrede, tiene que hacerlo, no es posible que alguien sea así… y le quede bien. _Tú el problema lo tienes tú._

Acaricia la pera del cuadro cuando el reloj del castillo da las doce y crea un estruendo en los desiertos pasillos, pasa dentro, aun con el moño mal puesto y el enorme jersey de su hermano Fred, arrastra los pies, hipnotizada por el olor a café recién hecho y el pelo y las espaldas de su pesadilla.

-Llegas tarde.

-No es verdad.

-Eres el tomate más impuntual del mundo.

La ve apretar los puños junto a él y se siente en paz con el mundo por primera vez en todo el maldito día, se dedica a retirar el café con cuidado, dando a entender que la ignora porque eso también lo divierte demasiado _¿Cómo es posible? _No lo sabe y no le interesa de momento.

-Ya te dije que no-soy-un-tomate… -susurra apretando los labios en una fina línea, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y yo te dije que no iba a hacerte caso…

-Pues que te den.

No dice nada más, pero tampoco se mueve, simplemente da un par de saltos para sentarse en la encimera de cualquier manera, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviese esperando algo.

-Mi café. Ahora.

Joey bufa, colocándose entre sus piernas, acercándole la dichosa taza fingiendo que lo hace pero no porque puede.

-Que adicta… -susurra poniendo una mano en una de sus rodillas, notando como de repente se tensa un poco, mientras deja a un lado la taza y lo mira.

Y de repente, sucede. Sucede algo que Ginny llevaba desde la tarde del día anterior evitando. La barrera. Cayendo.

-A ti…

Silencio.

La pelirroja esconde la cara en la taza, deseando que el café no se acabe nunca para no bajarla. _Morir por café._ Morir. Desaparecer. No ver esa cara, la que está a escasos centímetros de la suya, con esa sonrisa que solo dice un _Sí, tranquila, lo sé pero me encanta oírtelo. _Casi se atraganta con el café al notar como se mueve frente a ella, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. No. No. Fuera de ahí. O me dices algo o fuera.

Di algo. DI ALGO.

-Interesante…

_Interesante._ Lo hubiese apaleado y lo hubiese llamado de todo si en ese preciso momento no estuviese repartiendo suaves besos por su cuello._ Estupendo Ginevra, ahora no puedes pensar. Vas bien._

Iba bien.

_Demasiado._


End file.
